Girls und Panzer kämpfen GATE
by DarthFii
Summary: What would happen if Kuromorimine was in Tokyo, when GATE opened and send invasion forces to conquer the city? This is my little idea at crossover between these two animes. Contain few spoilers for those, who didn't saw Girls und Panzer. One-Shot.


**AN: This is Crossover between Girls Und Panzer and GATE: jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri. This story is NOT following story from GATE, I only used one 1 event from anime. This will be GuP universe, however it will be before serial and AU to boot it. If you expect characters from GATE universe, then i have to disappoint you, there is only one as side character. Miho will be little OC, but not much. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Girls und Panzer or GATE: jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri and their characters. They both belong to their respective authors, creators and publishers._

"Speaking, or highlighting of word"

'Thinking'

 _German words_

* * *

 _Tokyo, Yokohama port - Saturday 10:50 am:_

It was nice sunny day and peoples in Tokyo were going after theirs daily business. There was few planned events, like summer sale, doujinshi sale, there was even Sensha-dou event.

Lots of peoples in Yokohama port stopped, and came closer to see and photograph two lines of tanks, precisely lined up next to the Carrier, with some school girls still running around, checking things.

Miho was calmly watching from her tank Tiger I as her school tanks ride down into column formation as they were exiting Kuromorimine Aircraft carrier Graf Zeppelin in Yokohama, which towered her surroundings. Her schools aircraft carrier always seemed imposant to her. Looking at Yokohama, she has to say it was it was nice place and quite lively place. it was nice place and quite lively place, therefore exact opposite from her home in Kumamoto City, where it was quiet and non changing, as if time itself stopped there.

When she looked at the happenings in port, people were interested in her school activity. Some even seemed like she knew who she was, since they were waving her. "It's as sister told me it would be..." she said to herself.

Since Kuromorimine won tenth Sensha-dou Tournament in row, it become historic moment for Sensha-dou history, and her mother decided to put little show of her school power in Military style parade in Tokyo. All Kuromorimine tanks were deployed. It was most impressive display of power she saw. There was more deployed tanks then for finals, since there was no limitation on tank numbers that made it so impressive. All tanks lined up and in their traditional german military color. Only Saunders University could field more tanks, but all of their tanks were American Shermans and their variants with exception of british variant "Firefly".

However her school still held advantage in firepower, that would be increasing, once their upcoming secret ACE is completed. Her mother estimated, that Panzerkampfwagen VIII Maus will be ready for its first performance next year. For now it still waited for MEXT approval for field use, since it taken years to buy or make needed parts, for completion. And this part were now examined by MEXT to decide if they comply with approved part's for Sensha-dou. Nishizumi family got their hands on untested and unfinished model after all. 'Will our enemies fall into despair, once Maus is show on battlefield? What changes it will bring to Sensha-dou?' Miho pondered.

Even now her school surely fielded quite large ammount of tanks in her storage, since there were few PzKpfw. II Ausf.F and Sturmgeschütz III Ausf.F which weren't used in Tournaments, but still were often used for practice and for new members for training and various Mock battles. Then there was their main scout and support force of PzKpfw. III Ausf.J , main line tanks like PzKpfw. V Ausf.G "Panther", PzKpfw. VI Ausf.E "Tiger" , PzKpfw. VI Ausf.B "Tiger II" , and their standard Tank Destroyers like Jagdpanzer IV/70 "Guderian-Ente" , Jagdpanzer V "Jagdpanther" with rare pair of two Panzerjäger Tiger(P). "Ferdinand/Elefant" and PanzerJäger Tiger Ausf. B / Jagdpanzer VI "Jagdtiger"

"So here I am" said Miho to herself. 'I wasn't even supposed to lead parade.' It wasn't helping that her sister Maho, who was supposed to lead this, was not here today. Her mother simply told her, that She and Maho has important business to take care of regarding MEXT and PRO League, that came up suddenly and have to attend as assistant instructor and more importantly Nishizumi Heir, that will inherit school.

'She even have to told me that as Nishizumi it is expected from me, and shouldn't even ask why she put me in charge of it… just my question seemed to made her frown at me.' her sight fell upon her temporary Vice-Captain Itsumi Erika, who was chosen as her second commander to help run everything smoothly. 'Since nothing else, but perfect parade would be unacceptable for mother' she thought sadly. Her recent actions in finals were seen less favorably. Especially since she almost cost her school tenth continuous victory. She shivered at the thought of what mother would do, if her actions actually made them loose match against Pravda High School… and Katyushas declaration, that she survived just by luck didn't make her feel any better.

'I suppose I was very lucky, that we managed to win the match and I don't have to find out for real.' she looked at column of tanks surrounding her command tank (Tiger I E) with number 217 and traditional symbol of black Iron Cross on sides. Miho stand up on her Tiger's turret, to inspect parade formation. First 5 Panzer's II will take lead followed by 6 Stugs III, 8 Panzers III, 12 Panthers, Her Tiger I E with additional 6 Tiger's formed behind her. Erika will be with 5 Tigers II,followed by groups of TD (Tank Destroyers) 4 Jagdpanzers, 4 Jagdpanthers with 2 Elephants and entire column is closed by 2 Jagdtigers.

Miho sighed after seeing that all tanks were in their places, "now just to take care of rest things" ."Everybody, we will be moving according to the plan, first we will stop close by Palace in nearby Ginza, where we will be making little show for people with some reviews. After that, we will have to relocate to nearby military base in Chiba, where we will be shooting some targets for public show. Everything will be documented and filmed by film crew who will accompany us entire way to celebrate our Tenth continuous victory in Sensha-dou" she take a moment to pause "Everybody make last checks, make sure you have everything, we will be departing shortly" listening to her teammates responses, she suddenly really felt lot of uneasiness.

Suddenly she was brought from her musing by "Kommandant, you can do it!" she looked into eyes of her crew, who shoved her nothing less then support and smiles, and she have to smile and nod back at them. There was Saki, she was silent person, but accurate gunner. Mizuki was their loader, who liked keeping her physical condition. Then there was Reiko, their unsurprisingly talkative Radist and lastly there was Toki, their driver. "Hai! I will do my best!" Miho replied with slight smile.

She looked up at skies 'before that incident, they didn't show me too much of support… but after it, they somehow warmed up to me and become more supportive to me. Even if it's rarely outside of tank... their support is enough for me to try my best.' she thought resolutely.

Police car stopped near her tank and officer called her "Ms Nishizumi, route from here to Ginza was mostly cleared from traffic. We will do our best to keep your path clear all the way, but to be sure we placed 2 cars behind your Convoy." Miho noded and thanked officer for his work as he simply noded and ride to the start of convoy.

'Now just to make sure Film crew is ready' looking to left side of convoy, where she saw 2 . 247 Armored Cars lend by her school to film crew, who was lead by Saya Nakamura. She was Around 30 years old, have short light brown hair, and from what she heard, she has done such filming before. SHe was responsible for several sensha-dou school projects and few other promotional films and videos.

Than there was that TV news reporter Nanami Kuribayashi, who at the moment didn't look like serious reporter, but she probably just was nervous knowing, that she have to make good performance or she could incur wrath of her mother, and even Ms Nakamura, who could lose her cool, if somebody didn't do their job properly. 'But considering her nature and her position as new TV reporter, who was given quite important job for newbie like her to be part this crew, even if it was just about making interviews with her, Erika and others in Ginza it would still be going shown in TV sport news, so it was her chance to prove herself. However with how nervous and absentminded she is right now before start...

'What i am even thinking? It's quite hypocritical of me, considering my own mistakes and shy nature…' She cast her look to the right, where was Mahos tiger, with red numbers 212. 'There should have been her sister, to command her tank and everyone here. She did not belong here, I am just vice-captain, who lots of people saw their Kommandant sister...' she looked down with frown. 'I really wish i was more calm like One-chan' she sighed and steeled herself, before continued with her duty.

"Ms Nakamura, are your teams ready for departure?" there was pause, before Nakamura's voice cracked in her radio "We are ready, cameras are prepared for filming. Just give us a word." to Miho, Nakamura sounded so sure of herself, that she hoped, she would be capable of showing such confidence one day. "Roger, we will depart shortly." she give short reply. 'I don't like those hidden cameras on my tank, i know that they want to get good footage of me, since i am acting captain, but will i be able to look confident in it?'

"I almost forgot, mother wanted me to rise Sensha-dou flag on my tank" said Miho sheepishly.

Her crew handed her victory flag with big proud smiles. Flag she and Maho held together in finals. Whole red with golden Eagle holding onto Tiger, green olive branches with golden numbers "62th and letters" making it clear to everyone, that it was from high school Sensha-dou tournament. Looking to her left side of commander copula, she attached the Flag to holder, which was added specifically for this occasion on left side to hold their flag. FLag was high enough so it would not block her sight even if her tank stopped and flag ceased to flutter. She spotted Erika rising Kuromorimine schools grey flag with black iron cross in white lining and name of their school's written into cross.

She took out from tank her new gift from her Sister. Looking at it fondly, while remembering how she get it.

 **Flashback 2 weeks ago:**

It was three days after finals, when Maho came into her room. Vearing long sleeved shirt in white with few stripes of gray and light blue skirt. Miho sat near window in her blue shirt and white skirt. She looked from her laptop, when she saw her sister come in, she stand up to meet her in middle of her room.

"One-chan, do you need something?" Maho paused 'I guess it must be rare for her to see me come here'. Maho smiled slightly "I have gift for you Miho." She could see her sister was surprised even more, and put her cute uncertain look she always have, when she get's into unexpected situation. "Don't worry Miho, i just thought i could give you something, so you knew how proud i am of you". Miho instantly beamed at her big sister while saying "Thank you Onee-chan, but i didn't do anything special, i almost make us lost" finished Miho with downcast look. Maho frowned for a moment, before sighing to herself "You always put deeds done by others before what you have done." Miho looked even more downcasted, since her sister mean so much to her. Seeing this, Maho came close to her and put her hands on her shoulders "Miho, you have done nothing wrong. I to me you will be always my little sister i love." Miho's head shot up to look at her, Maho for years was not close and open to her like this "But.. But..."Miho didn't know what to say, reverting to her shy nature, not wanting to lose this rare moment. "No matter what you do, no matter what path you chose to live… Miho, you will be always the most important person in my life" Miho was honestly beaming at her, Maho could almost spot her tearing up.

"Now close your eyes and don't open them until i told you you can". Maho told her firmly "Hai One-chan." Miho obeyed her sister and closed her eyes. Then she felt something on her head. "Open your eyes Miho". Said Maho lovingly. Miho looked at her sister and then into mirror and saw herself wearing new tank officer cap. Maho could see her eyes, as they shined with happiness and devotion with that rare smile. Miho always reserved that smile only her, and for her it was one of the reasons, she kept going, so that Miho didn't have to lose that smile and be happy.

Miho suddenly jumped on her sister with such power, that she was completely caught off guard, and both fell into Miho's bed. Miho just hugged her sister from sheer happiness, not even minding their current position. "Not only i got chance to win nationals with my sister...you even give me gift! Thank you Onee-chan!". Maho just sighed happily, enjoying her little private moment with Miho, knowing they don't have much of these last few years.

'How much I wish this moment didn't have to end' though Maho, as she lay down on with Miho on her bed, while enjoying their closeness. Maho simply repositioned both of them into more comfortable position, until she felt Miho fall asleep, with her sisters head on her chest.  
 **  
Flashback end.**

Miho came back from her memory. Her phone told her that she had few minutes before their scheduled departure. Looking back at her new cap, it was WW2 German officer cap in silver lining, silver eagle carrying _Hakenkreuz_ in middle of silver olive branches in upper part and specifically added silver Tiger tank in lower part, replacing _totenkopf_ skull, right over black visor. She looked at it fondly, remembering she got it as gift from her sister.

"Erika, is everything ready?" asked Miho her Vice-Captain "Yes, Kommandant! All tanks are fully loaded with live ammo, Escort vehicles before and after column are also ready. Filming crew and their vehicles are also prepared for departure." she noded to herself as she listed of mental list of things to check. "Thank you Erika.". "I am just doing my job Kommandant."

Miho donned her cap on her head and called into her radio "All tanks,start engine." answer to her was huge roar of dozens of engines. Checking her time again she called "Panzer Vor!"

* * *

 _11:20 am:_ Kuromorimine tanks rode toward their first destination, completely unaware of things that are stored for them in the future hours. But one thing was sure, this day will become tragic day, that will bring suffering to many, with uncertain future, that will come to this world.

 _11:40 am:_ Miho enjoyed ride through Tokyo with her tank column, just few minutes, before they enter Ginza, and from there it's only short ride to their first stop. 'I want it to end soon…' thought Miho, after she saw one of film crew vehicles trying to get good angle at her. She put more confident expression for camera, while hoping she looked at least little like her sister.

They didn't meet any troubles so far, they were right where they should have been, so why did she have feeling, like it was calm, before storm of problems? Her Commanding keep sense telling her, that there was something wrong. But she could not find any source of that feeling.

"Nishizumi-san, can we ask you of something?" Nakamura's voice shifted her though to matter in hand. "What do you need Director Nakamura?" she was really curious, there doesn't seemed to be any need as far as she could tell, but who knows what film crew wanted." We would like if you and your crews could sing something? It would look good in that propaganda video. Just imagine scene of tankers singing march song as they pass Tokyo street's should be good material." Miho was horrified, she and singing? Mother told her to do what film crew asked her, to make video succesfull, but this… "Yes we can" she tried sound confident, but it was evident in her voice that she didn't really feel like it.

"Everybody, film crew want's us to sing them." there was lot's of surprised voices all over radio. "We will go with our school anthem _Panzerlied_ , please everyone, try to do your best, it's for our school image." there was murmur of unwillingness to embarrass themselves "I know that we were not supposed to do this, but we should try it."

Erika could not stand it anymore "Listen everyone, Kommandant give you orders, start singing! Or do you want to be discipline by assistant instructor once we return?" This was one thing nobody in team really wanted. Most of them found Maho intimidating, and some even scary, when she cast somebody her famous "dark look". They needed to add to that fact, that when somebody disrespected her sister in her presence, Maho in that moment become downright scary. It was one of the public secrets, that Maho was sometimes overprotective of her sister, even if she denied it. Everybody knew truth, but nobody dared to call her on it.

Seeing their internal debate between pottencional embarrassing situation and prospect of "Scary" Maho. "Just follow my lead and join me in singing!" shouted Erika and so kuromorimine girls started singing.

" _Ob's stürmt oder schneit, ob die Sonne uns lacht,_

 _Der Tag glühend heiß, oder eiskalt die Nacht,_

 _Bestaubt sind die Gesichter, doch froh ist unser Sinn, ja, unser Sinn._

 _Es braust unser Panzer im Sturmwind dahin..."_

(Whether it storms or snows, or the sun smiles on us,

The day burning hot, or ice cold the night.

Dusty are the faces, but our spirits are high, yes, spirits are high.

Our tank bursts through there in the stormwind [of the assault].)

At the same time, in centre of Ginza, strange building started appear next to crossroad, peoples started slowly noticing strange building, in Roman, or greek architecture. "Is it some kind of rekvizit? Maybe there will be concert, or new event?" There was several ideas of what is going on, and people being people, their curiosity, get them interested in new addition to Ginza.

* * *

 _11:48 am:_ From gate started flew out first dragon's, people even now we're wandering, what was happening.

 _11:49 am:_ Peoples around the gate grow uneasy. from the strange building they saw figures in roman armor and strange creatures, and even strange sounds started from the gate. Someone even though he heard growling.

 _11:50 am:_ From gate sounded horns, arrows flew straight at people, hitting many of them, while Roman like army and cavalry with strange creatures charged forward, to join killing all peoples around, looting shops and houses and taking peoples for slaves.

 _11:50 am_ marked in history as time of invasion in Middle of Tokyo from another universe.

"This is police patrol unit in Ginza 4 - Chome! We have an emergency situation! I repeat we Have emergency situation in Ginza 4 - Chome! We are under attack by unknown enemy force! Requesting reinforcements immediately!"

Two kilometers away, Miho was broken from her watching lively tokyo streets by call by radio "Ms Nishizumi, we have an emergency situation in ginza, we will be taking off to help other units, please don't go further." Miho could only watch as all police cars suddenly turned on the siren and took off further to the city.

"This is Miho, all tanks stop advancing!" she waited as everybody obeyed her orders. Erika called her "What is the matter Kommandant? We will be behind schedule, if we don't start move again." Miho expected some comment from her temporary Vice-Commander "There is emergency situation in Ginza, and police don't want us to get involve in it."There was brief moment of silence, until Erika decided to make her point "With all respect Kommandant, regardless of some kind of police action in search for criminals, that doesn't mean we have to stop. We are expected to be there and instructor Nishizumi will not be happy, if we don't uphold our responsibilities towards our school." Erika's voice sounded irritation, despite her tries of being polite, still she could hear Erikas "secret" grudge against her, she had for some time.

She was about to reply, even knowing, she would have to debate with her for some time, until she saw something in her peripheral vision. She looked for source until she saw it and completely froze in her place. Against everything she knew and believed. From all things she was capable of believing, this, was not one of them. Who expect dragon with it's rider on dragons backs after all? So she stood in her command copula, openly stared as dragon flew in the street, and suddenly her face become full of horror, as she saw dragon rider kill someone on the street with his long spear while dragon snatched another one with it's teeth. She watched like in slow motion as that person was lifted into air by spear wit shower of blood, before rider let him slide from spear and fall back to the street with "Thudh". The other person have disappeared in dragon's mouth, with dripping blood from it's mouth.

She wasn't alone, all Kuromorimine student's stared in complete horror, at the scene before their eyes, and it only grow increase in intensity, as crowd of people emerged from nearby street, running for their lives. Miho was still frozen as memory from finals forced itself to come on her mind.

 **Forced Flashback:  
**

She was suddenly back 2 weeks ago, her all surroundings suddenly changed, from Tokyo to mountainous terrain, sunny day become rainy day, drenching her fully by rain, road and tanks disappeared only to become narrow path on cliff, with one Panzer III as forward guard, and second as rear guard. She looked at her water soaked hands 'I remember this place…'

It was memory from finals, where she also suddenly froze in horror, as she watched her forward tank skid down by hill into welcoming water, that sucked it in. At that moment she wanted nothing but to shout, to scream to sky. "This isn't happening… this can't be!" she muttered, feeling completely hopeless.

'What did i do back then?" she thought ferociously, trying to remember and then suddenly it hit her... 'Ah i remember now…' i was like this back then... "That day I swore to myself, that i will not panic ever again! That i will become strong, so my friends and teammates don't get hurt."

She felt as she calmed herself, suddenly she knew what to do. "Panzer 2, disembark and proceed to rescue Panzer 1 immediately! Toki, set our frontal armor to face enemy fire, Reiko, quickly contact recue party! We have drowning crew! Saki, traverse turret to the right and proceed to take out enemy tanks. Concentrate your fire on tanks, you have best fire solutions!" Miho barked orders, not knowing where it came from. Their Tiger started to correct himself. Presenting frontal armor,when they heard frontal armor deflect shot 'why did it just feel like we were lucky, that Toki moved tank?' she didn't know how close her tank came to be disabled.

Saki fired shot, disabling T-34/76, the other two T-34's continued to fire and receive fire from lone tiger for another few minutes while managing to take out another T-34, when they heard sound of siren announcing end of the match and voice of Judge. **"Pravda's flag tank disabled! Kuromorimine Girls High School, win the battle!"**

After battle, she got answer to her question, when she saw long scratch on armor near base of turret, indicating that shot was precisely aimed disable shot against her weak point under turret. Also all five girls from fallen panzer III, were sent to hospital for examination.

But she will never forget it. One almost drowned and others also came close to dying that day. She still saw gunner of Panzer III still body, they tried to save, while she was not responding.

 **End of Flashback.  
**

* * *

 _Saturday 11:54 am:_

"Komm….!" she heard something. "Ko….dant!" there it was again, somebody called her.

"Kommandant!" she looked down on her worried, and still shell shocked teammates. "Y-Yes?" Her crew breathed sigh of relief "What are your orders Kommandant?" Miho looked again at the running crowd, dragon and her " _Panzerkompanie_ ". She promised herself did she not? She needed to save not just her teammates lives, but all civilians were now in danger of dying.

"All tanks, load live ammo, make sure machineguns are fully loaded. Saki, shot down that big dragon" chorus of "Hai" was only answer. " _Panzerkompanie_ , we will split into 5 _Panzergruppe_. I will take charge of zug 1, Erika will lead zug 2, zug 3 will lead Koume Akaboshi, zuk 4 Yuki, and zuk 5 Akira.

All zuk's will receive 1 Panzer II, zuk 2 - 5 will receive 2 panzer III each, Zuk 1 will take kommand of 4 Panthers, rest will take 2 Panthers each, all zuk's receive 1 Tiger I E, also each will receive 1 Tiger II. zuk 3 - 5 will receive 2 stug III, zuk 2 - 5 will receive each 1 Jagdpanzer and Jagdpanther. Zug 1 will take 2 Jagdtigers and zuk 2 will take 2 Elefants.

"All zug's form up and follow me!" Miho shouted and looked in Erikas direction "Erika, you will be our rear guard for now, but you will take active attacker role, once we know what we are dealing with and where to hit." She would swore that she saw Erika jump when she called her. "Y-Yes Kommandant!" she still heard shock from her voice, but getting new orders seemed to make her return to her more comfortable role, since she was already shouting at her new subordinates.

"Loaded!" shouted Mizuki "Fire Saki!" shouted Miho. There was huge sound of firing cannon, and scream as low flying dragon fell to the ground in another attempt to attack people on ground. His rider in Roman Cavalry armor flew slightly backwards and stayed lying down. "Nice shot Saki! Toki take us Forward. All tanks follow my lead. Shoot all dragons, all roman like styled soldiers and frankly everything that doesn't look like human!" Her tiger took leading position of Zug 1.

she looked back at fallen dragon, and saw as dragon rider got up, took his knife and tried to kill more people. "Reiko gun him down, quickly!" shouted Miho. Dragon raider was almost within reach of stunned policeman, when short burst of bullets from MG34 put him down for good. Everyone on the streets who saw it looked in shock, as they saw Kuromorimine tanks going at full speed towards them. Miho saw woman with her child covering in fear near fallen

"Toki stop the tank." ordered Miho, as her tank stopped before the policeman "What is the situation?" he just stared at her, still in shock he tried to say something, but nothing was going out. "What is the situation?!" Ordered calmly, maybe too much calmy Miho to policeman. "We...we are under attack by those mans, and things…" , "I can see that, do you know where they came from?" he looked at her, still pale, but he looked like he was going to try to do his duty. "Not sure Ma'am, but i heard that somewhere in Ginza 4 Chome...that was the first reported place Ma'am." Miho smiled slightly thankful "Thank you, take the people to safety."

"Everybody, estimated enemy incursion began in Ginza 4 Chome, we will take it as provisional point of enemy. We will try to encircle them, Zug 1 will take center, zug two will take right side, and will be slowly heading toward palace, zuk 3 will take left, zug 4 also left, between zug 1 and 3 and zug 5 will take right, between zug 1 and zug 2. Main goal is push enemy to estimated place of incursion, while protecting civilians. Zug 2 and 3 secondary objective is to meet up at palace, to secure it, and use it as point, for pushing enemy back to ganza 4." she paused to let it sink "I expect from everybody that you will leave personal feeling aside, and deal with every enemy, we meet! Just make sure you don't shoot civilians. Is that clear?" she waited, until she received confirmation from all. "Remember, we need to make them stay away from civilians, and going further into the city, until army and police can take care of them, once they will arrive, we will assist as much as we can. That's all."

"Reiko call Graf Zeppelin, inform them they need to prepare Live ammunition, especially bullets for MG, since they will run out quickly, if we meet with lots of infantry. Make them prepare both our schools Helicopters "Focke-Achgelis Fa 223 _Drache_ " since they are only ones capable of delivering us our needed supply quickly." Reiko noded and went to call Carrier.

"All tanks, _Voraus_!"

 _12:02 pm: Kuromorimine tanks under command of Miho Nishizumi, advanced forward against unknown enemy, determined to protect innocent people and stop invasion._

* * *

Director Nakamura stood with her stunned film crew in their borrowed armored car. "Is that really dragon?" asked incredulously one of her assistant. They watched in horror as Dragon rider dive from its heights to kill people with his spear. "What is happening? That's impossible! Such creatures don't exist!"

Nakamura looked at her crew with frown. "Whether it's possible or not, is not something to be pondering right now." she stated icily. "What matter is what we made from it!" everyone looked at disbelievingly at her. "But what is there to.." Nakamura interrupted her "We have rare chance to see live combat! I will not lose such opportunity, this is better than gold mine!" shouted Nakamura.

"Everybody start filming! Camera, center Commanding tank with dragon" Cameraman quickly tried to get good angle. "Call second Vehicle, they will be helping us in taking actual combat, tell them to find good position behind tanks, but good angle to film as much as they can." everybody started doing their job, Kuribayashi looked unsure what to do, still scared.

"Kuribayashi!" Nakamura called her "Yes?!" she nearly jumped out of car from shock. "Once we get actual combat footage, we will make it into live feed, you will be commenting on happenings, make notes, act like professional and you will have your career secured, this is One live opportunity after all!" She looked stunned. And still unsure, but older woman just smiled with confidence at her, making her less nervous "Ok, i will do my best director."

"That is all i expect from you all! Give your best today, and tomorrow we will be seen as heroes, who saw combat and make it alive! Secured careers are also quite good bonus neh?" they didn't need more persuasion, after all they know she was right, this was theirs Live Opportunity! With new vigor, they got to work.

Suddenly they saw it, One second dragon was flying low, when there was flash of fire and blast of fire from command tank, and another there was dead dragon on the street. Nakamura smiled like crazy 'Yes! This is my opportunity to rise, and i will make sure to make the best of it!' she thought as she saw tank shoot down dragon rider. 'Yes, that's it!'

"Director, their are splitting into groups. "I see, we will follow Nishizumi, we will make her center of our attention, we will make hero for our film!" nakamura smiled at the thought "Call second vehicle, tell them to stick up with Itsumi Erika, as Vice-Commander she is bound to be another important person, that surely will be going into lot's of danger, since Nishizumi and her got more Heavy hitters than other groups."

"What do we have at our disposition? This are armored cars ( . 247), they have maximal speed 80 Km/h (50 mph) and maximal operational range 400 km (250 mi)" she paused to gather her thoughts. "With this, we have more than enough to cover Tokyo. Considering that we have enough material for making of hours of filming, we should have enough for this for now, but we should prepare our self's if battle drags too long, we can run into trouble, so find places where we can needed materials."

"Now don't just stare at me, it will not film itself! We have lot's of work to do. Now move it people, move it!"

* * *

 _12:04 pm:_ Once her tanks got closer to first crossroad, all she could see and feel, could be say in one word "Chaos". Roman like soldiers running across the streets, raiding stores, killing people on the streets. On the other hand, civilians tried to flee, some tried to hide in stores.

Taking her Binoculars, she scanned streets. "Panzer II, you have best armament for dealing with infantry." Miho thought about her subordinates "Listen everybody! Seal your tanks, close all hatches and make sure they stay closed! That way our enemy should not be able to get to you, so don't fear, so long as you remember to stay calm, always make sure to you stay in touch and keep formations. If enemy tries to get into your tank, keep hatches closed, and nearest tanks around you or TD (Tank destroyers) will shot them off with their machineguns. Everybody… I need your help! I can't save this city alone, will you help me? Not for me, but for those defenceless peoples! I beg you help me save this city and its peoples!" This seemed to have effect on them. They knew that their enemy didn't have modern weapons, but they still feared for their lives. Now that their commander spoke, they could finally think more clearly, even if it was their first real battle, they knew what was at stakes, but they will still be commit murder... But their kommandant needed them, and she showed, that she care for them, when she risked their victory, to safe one of their crews from drowning.

"Don't worry everybody i will take full responsibility for our actions, so you will not be blamed." said clearly confidently and honestly Miho. To them, she sounded like Commander. Never before they heard her so confident and strong. If meek girl like she could take a hold of herself and become strong, what it said about them? Girls made their resolve to be like their commander, strong and not leave her down, not because them, but because people were dying around them and their Kommandant needed them. "We will help you kommandant!" there was massive shout from all her tanks crews.

She was speechless "Everybody… Thank you!" Miho didn't expected much of support, even less full support from her team members. Calming hers emotions, she reverted back to her "Commander mod" and started giving orders.

"We will now go forward, Erika and Akira, you two will go to the right street. Koume and Yuki you two will go to the left street", "Yes Kommandant! We will make it done. There is no way we will lose to some barbarian primitives!" Erika shouted into radio, followed by three less vocal, but determined voices "Yes Kommandant!"

Miho watched as zug 2 and zug 5 moved to the right street, while zug 3 and 4 moved down the left street. Two Panzer III and lone panzer II where moving in to attract enemy attention, while heavy tanks like Tigers and Panthers will be blocking paths between enemy soldiers and civilians, with TD's behind them, ready to shoot down any leftovers via "MG34" or gun large groups by "HE shells."

"Panzer II, move forward and lure enemy to street. Panzers III back it up. Panther 1 and 2 roughly 80 meters to the right, there is group peoples hiding in store with soldiers incoming. Block incoming enemy and cover civilians escape. Panther 3 and 4 left side 70 meters to the left, there seems to be side alley, move to investigate potential ambush, or hiding space. JagdTiger 1, send HE round to incoming soldiers on the right side. You will be providing support to Panther 1 and 2. JagdTiger 2, support Panther 3 and 4. Remaining TD give your support to Tiger's, who will take center of street to clear our path and support our flanks."

Miho's Tiger rode in centre with the Tiger II on the right side, and Tiger I on the left side. 'I need to be wary, enemy may have just swords and bows, but even they can kill if tank crew is not careful enough.' on her right side flew He shell, hitting road before bunch of soldiers, who were swallowed in explosion, sening human parts everywhere. She watched as rest soldiers who were knocked to the ground by blast from HE shell fired by 12.8 cm PaK 44 L/55 cannon. She saw their looks of horror, before they were gunned down by Panthers.

Panzer III where helping lone panzer II clear stores from enemy. Some soldiers tried to charge them, only to be gunned down, or run over by tanks. Enemy soldiers started retreating. Two panzers started ride after them, but Mihos voice stopped them "Panzer's don't follow them, return back to formation and continue to shoot them from afar."

Miho looked at her situation, It seemed, that civilians from formerly electronic store, were safely escaping, enemy up ahead were still retreating. When she was to look at her left side, she heard swishing sounds. Before she knew it, arrows flew around her, hitting tank's accompanied by sound of metal colliding with other metal.

"This is Panter 3, enemy soldiers in the alley, there are some unit of archers hiding in the building to the right." Miho looked at mentioned building, it was few tall few floors only, with enemy seemed to be in every floor with no sign of civilians, since enemy pressence in that building mean only one thing...people inside were already dead. "I see, keep distance from that building. Tigers and TD's, focus fire on that building, Panther 3 and 4 clear the alley, but don't separate yourselves, once you finish, return to the left side of the street."there was short reply "Understood, we will get them Kommandant."

"Saki, i am counting on you." her gunner just smiled, this was Miho she liked. The strong Commander, who could overcome his doubts and do the hard decisions when it mattered, and be the kind and gentle friend, when they weren't under fire. "I will do my best Miho." really, that girl give her so much trouble, when she was uncertain, she become clumsy, unsure of herself, doubting herself, but not here, not now, it was like she was somebody else. She stood in her open commander copula, like she didn't feared those arrows, like she didn't even thought about covering herself from them. "Miho, go back inside please, you can die like that." 'truly, what bothersome girl' she smiled to herself, before sending another shell to the building.

Left Panzer III suddenly found itself under attack from one of the building, where enemy was hiding, few got on the tank, trying to destroy it with swords and spears. "This is Panzer 1, we got enemy on the tank, we can't shake them!" sounded desperate tank commander. "Calm down, Tiger 3 take care of that problem." She watched as Tiger II hull MG34 sprayed panzer 1, liberating it from enemy soldiers. "Targets eliminated Kommandant!" Miho allowed smile smile graced her face. "Good work Tiger II 3."

"All tank commanders, keep tabs on your ammunition situation, especially your MG ammo. Once you get under half of ammo, let me know i will send word for resupply."

With building cleared, Zug 1 continued to press forward again, not really caring, that there was film crew with them. MIho checked time _12:14 pm_ , rescue of civilians take them more time, then she thought it will.

'How is Erika and others doing i wonder?'

* * *

Itsumi Erika found this day to be the the most weirdest day of her life. First, she was Chosen as temporary Vice-Captain for the team, position she thought was most suited from all team members… but she wasn't chosen, instead of that current vice-captain was chosen over her! Nishizumi Miho took that position instead of her. At first she disliked her so much, since she thought she got that position simply because she was sister of current commander and Instructor daughter. But in time, she saw that Miho worked hard to be seen as decent vice-captain and slowly in tournament she gained some of her respect. She have to acknowledge, that she wasn't there simply because of blood relation. At the end of tournament, she finally accepted, that Miho was better than her, even if she would never tell that aloud.

She was so happy, when Kommandant Maho told her of her temporary promotion. However this morning, she went to Kommandant to thank her again for giving her trust. What schock was it for her, when Maho told her, that she was chosen because Miho recommended her. Maho had somebody else on mind, but since it would be Miho leading parade, she decided to leave Miho free hand in choosing her right hand. Her happiness was instantly gone. Maybe she accepted her as better. But that didn't mean she liked her and fact that Her Idol wasn't even considering her for that position, was big disappointment for which she disliked Miho even more, even if she knew it was illogical.

To make things bad, she saw dragon! Creature she thought was just legend, Myth! So what could she should thought about it now, that they were shooting it down? This day was certainly one of the weirdest days.

 _Looking at time 12:08 pm_ , and street covered in blood and bodies, her tanks shooting Roman like soldiers, something that looked like orcs, and dogmans? '(werewolves, maybe?)' she thought and flying dragons attacking them from above... "could this day become even more weirdest?!" She almost shouted from her tank, her crew looked at her strangely after hearing her mutter last sentence, but chose remain silent.

Suddenly she saw few police cars making makeshift blockade to another street, fighting off enemy. "We need to move forward, Panzer II and Panzers III, move ahead to help out police force." Three panzers speed off from the group. Panther 5 and 6 move broke formation, and block side street to the left." , "Yes Vice-captain" sounded two voices, just as two Panthers speed up, and blocked street, but found themselves under fire from arrows, "This is panther 5, enemy archers are occupying the street with company of foot soldiers charging us!"

"Roger, Panther 5, i am sending two TD to help out to clear side street. Rest follow me to the main crossroads."

* * *

 _12:17 pm:_ Somewhere in tokyo, in there was meeting of MEXT and other in Sensha-dou important people, like Nishizumi Shiho. Ami Chōno was also there, since she serve as instructor and coach. There was currently debate, regarding PRO league matches and with that associated recruitment for upcoming International tournament in 3 kuromorimine managed to stay as winners for 10 years, there was lot's of concern how to make it easy for smaller teams, so there could be new winner, since Some people in MEXT were afraid, that Nishizumi style winning streak would lead to fall of interest in Sensha-dou.

Meeting was abruptly interrupted, when there was knocking on the door. One of the members called "Enter" upon which entered Black haired woman in traditional kimono. Upon seeing the woman, Shiho looked upset, while Maho tried not to thank Kikuyo for interruption. Before Shiho could say something, Kikuyo beat her to it "I am very sorry for my intrusion and interruption, but there is serious situation in Tokyo, which requires your attention. "What do you mean? We are currently in serious diskussion of important things." replied irritated member. "I am well aware, but there is attack on tokyo right now. "What?!" somebody shouted, what everybody thought. "Just look at the news please." Kikuyo said."

Somebody turned TV on news and they completely stared at screen, where news showed streets of ginza, imperial palace, and several other places, all of them showed running crowds, censured dead bodies, attacking "Roman" soldiers mixed with bunch of monsters? And was that dragon?! "...Tokyo is in shock, right now is under attack by unknown force, ministry of defence still not issued an official statement, regarding attack. However They issued order for all citizens to return to their homes and stay there until they don't declare that it's safe to go out again. There is no certain known number of civilian causalities, but every moment it still climbs up…" she was about to say something else when she paused to listen somebody who was outside of camera view screen after few moments she continued "We just received news regarding attack!" everybody in room sit closer to screen, wanting to know more, while still trying to process happenings, when news showed another something unthinkable, because just right now new video showed German tanks from WW 2 in Tokyo streets fighting wannabe Roman soldiers. Maho instantly froze, upon recognizing the tanks.

News reporter continued "We just received this live link from one of our reporters in field, who was supposed to be part of film crew for Sensha-dou team Kuromorimine you can seen on video." Image changed to young woman, with brown hair sitting apparently in armored car. "I am Nanami Kuribayashi, i am right now witness to real battle, which is currently waged in Ginza streets right here in Tokyo, against unknown enemy. You can currently see tanks of Kuromorimine fighting against invaders, while trying to protect civilians. These videos are live from battlefield, provided by our film crews, who agreed to bring this video to all, so we can see heroic deeds of those, who chose to fight, even if they didn't have to " there was shown new 2 windows on the screen, each give view at 2 different battlefields, where german tanks fight with their primitive enemy.

"It seems, that acting Commander of Kuromorimine Sensha-dou team, Nishizumi Miho have taken all tanks, that were thankfully nearby the incident and immediately assisted to rescue civilians." new video showed, how Miho's tank shot down Dragon, and killed dragon raider who attempted attack crowd, while policeman stood there frozen. Video changed to show another scene, where Miho stood in commander cupola and was giving orders, while arrows flow around her tank, bouncing off,some completely missing and few narrowly avoided hitting her.

Mahos eyes were open wide and she thought that she would have heart attack, when she saw her "little" sister command in real battle, even if it was against primitives, still it could cost her life. She believed in her sister abilities, but fear still resonated within her heart, calling her to go protect Miho. She glanced at Kikuyo, who stood slightly behind her and her Mother. She detected her worry, even if she tried to not to show it, but Maho knew her well to see it, or maybe she was more distressed, that even she could see it?

Her Mother Shiho was her complete opposite, calm, not showing any care for Miho, or that people were dying out there. 'I know she give Miho quite harsh speech after finals, stating she almost cost them finals. Miho looked so much down after that speech, that ended in her dismiss like she wasn't even worthy her time. Maho new, how hard it was on Miho, so she decided to give her something, that would make her enjoy her their, or at least little. Miho's reaction was unexpected, but welcomed.'

"Mother, we should send Miho reinforcements" Shiho looked at her with scrutinizing look. "There is no need, it's military matter, isn't it?" she looked from her to Instructor Ami Chono expectantly. Ami silently cursed, she just ended call with her superiors 'not only they told me that troops are on the way, so there was no need for me to return, and now was Her former Teacher starting to drag into the debate she wanted to avoid' "Yes it is military matter, Maho you should trust more in military." Ami looked at her with practiced smile. "Beside, army is on the way and they don't need more people to take care of." Ami tried to lighten the the conversation and to push away Maho's worry about her sister.

"I understand, i just wanted to use our power against our country enemy." replied cooly Maho 'I hope that it was response mother was expecting, Miho doesn't need more troubles, especially now, that she got some friends in school, so she started to enjoy Sensha-dou.' were Mahos thought, before continuing to watch news, awaiting more news regarding situation and battle as she continued to look at her sister in TV.

'Please, stay safe Miho'

* * *

 _12:30 pm:_ Miho's forces were surrounding enemy forces in Ginza. Zug 3 was nearing Emperor's palace from the left, and Zug 2 was nearing from the right side. Enemy started fear Kuromorimine tanks, since they didn't have anything to destroy them.

"General!" he looked from his horse to messenger "What is it?" messenger take a moment to breath in some air "Sir, our forces have clashed with some kind of Iron monsters, and their are falling back!" he was shocked, he expected enemy to put fight, even more, since everything around seemed strange and familiar at the same time. "Tell me, what kind of monsters?" he was curious. "We don't know! They are spewing fire and destructive magic! They send's incredibly fast arrows, that kill too quickly!" he was shaking from the memory of seeing them. "On top of one of the monsters is riding some girl with Red banner and she seems to be commanding those beasts! She she must be Wizzard!" generel eyed messenger 'He looks like he saw hell, maybe it must be like that for them? On another note...what kind of wizard summon iron beasts? Maybe their magic is on different level than our's?'

"Get hold of yourselves soldier! No army is invincible! If we kill that which, it should make those monsters stop." Subordinates around him seemed to find some more confidence in his words. General said to his aid of his plan and continued "Assembly all requested units at once! Once they are ready, send them according to the plan" general shouted at his men.

"Yes general, it will be done at once!" reported his underlings, before giving orders to prepare attack.

* * *

 _12:32 pm:_ Erikas detail was nearing Palace, but in order to do so, she and zug 5 had to stretch their forces. 'At this rate, my tank will be only one, capable of getting to the palace.'

"Ms Itsumi." she turned her head to the left side, where stood police officer. "What is it officer?", "We just got message, police Ashigari force is just few minutes from here and military as well , but we need to get to the palace as soon as possible, enemy is trying to breach palace doors, and we don't have enough of men there, to protect civilians, who got sheltered there and Emperor. Imperial guard is not confident in securing their safety if they don't receive reinforcements." Erika gritted her teeth 'This is bad, palace is just one block away from here. I can get there in 2 minutes, but that would leave this street unprotected, and enemy could slip behind us. I have no choice but to call her.'

"Kommandant, we have situation here." Erika went to quickly explain her current situation. "Do you have police at your disposition?" asked Miho. "Yes i have, but don't know if it's enough kommandant" there was pause, that was like eternity to her "Leave all police at your post and proceed to Palace."

"Officer, how much men do you have here with you?" he paused to think "We have 15 men here" Erika looked behind her, police force have 3 cars, and 15 men's to their disposition, more of them were helping the other tanks left behind. "Officer, block this crossroad and hold it off until reinforcements arrive, i will leave to secure the palace immediately."

"Understood Itsumi-san, please hurry! We will hold them off until reinforcements arrive." She noded "Driver, take us to the palace, quickly!, loader, load up HE round, prepare to eliminate hostiles trying to get into palace."

Erika's Tiger II speed up down the street at full speed of 41.5 km/h (25.8 mph), turning to the left slightly drifting, with right side of tank facing moat. Enemy wasn't trying to go her way, instead they tried to conquer Palace. There was lot's of them on the bridge, while goblins tried to destroy gate with ram, there were some trebuchets some distance away. 'How did they even get here those things?!'

"Gunner send HE shell to the ram, and gun enemy soldiers down with MG 34." this was the only way "Driver prepare to move us closer. Once we destroy Ram and enemy at palace, we will need to block their reinforcements and destroy trebuchets." her tank shuddered when tank main gun shot HE round, blasting Ram into pieces with enemy soldier quickly being shot down by MG.

Enemy seeing this, quickly tried to retreat, but Tiger II MG's 34 were making it almost impossible, but still few dozens who were closer to the street, managed to run away. Some weren't that lucky as Tiger run over last man's, grinding them to the ground.

When Erika's Tiger moved and blocked path to the palace, she saw first police vans arrive, with police force immediately coming out, and forming blockades to the streets. One of the police officer came to her tank "Thank you commander, without your help, we would be too late." both of them looked at nearly destroyed gate, seemingly painted with blood, dirt, body parts, holes from bullet. The gate itself stood only by sheer luck.

"Please send more reinforcements also to the crossroad over there, i had to leave small police force alone, so i could come her." He checked with his radio "There is no need to worry, reinforcements are already there." She sighed in relief "In that case, my tank is ready to back up your troops officer."

They heard sound of another engine and saw Akira's Tiger I roll from nearby street, followed by more riot police. "It seems, that we have secured palace." officer noded" seems so, now we need to prepare for move deeper into Ginza." as she said that, Military AH-1S Cobras fly above them toward the city, and in some cases aiding with ground forces with firesupport.

Film crew armored car was filming entire scene and showing it to entire world to see.

* * *

 _12:35 pm:_ Miho was slowly advancing street, in general direction of invader's starting point. Like Erika, she meet with some Policeman's, scattered around the streets, who were now supporting her tanks from behind them. At the end of the street, plaza came into view. "Something is wrong, be careful everybody." She like rest of zug's had to stretch her forces to cover more ground , so her she was, her Tiger, Panther 1 and 2 with two JagdTigers.

"All tanks stop!" commanded Miho and all tanks stopping just before plaza. Bringing her binoculars to her eyes,she looked around. What she saw, made her paley eyes widen and her hands started shake. "Miho, what's wrong? Miho?!" questioned her teammates. Miho had lowered head, with shadow over her eyes. She wasn't answering them, she didn't know if she was too shocker or more angry at enemy. Her teammates were about to take look themselves, when her voice rang in tank. "They are monsters… who else could do that?!" Miho's whole body was shaking, and tears poured from her eyes. Her crew was taken aback. 'What could she seen, that it was made her this way?' was their thoughts.

"It's one thing, to kill peoples. It's still wrong thing to do… but, how can you justify this! This is monstrous!" she have rigid voice, full of disgust while pointing toward something. "How can you justify making mountain of dead bodies, just so you can fly the flag on it?!" everybody was shocked, and tried to see it by their own eyes. Miho's look turned icily cold, without shred of emotions to show. Without another delay, they opened little hatches, just so they could see and in that moment, they wish they didn't. They felt strong feeling that they will go vomit, but they could not do so, not in tank and certainly not in presence of their Kommandant.

"Zug 1, Move into plaza, and take defensive position, TD behind us for support." sounded her emotionless voice. Tiger moved in with rest of tanks in Spearhead formation with two JagdTigers with one tank on each flank. They formed semicircular formation in the right corner of plaza.

Miho was searching for any sign of enemies, when roughly 600 - 700 enemy cavalry rode out from side alley, charging direct attack at full speed. "Open fire, Don't let anyone alive!" her answer come instantly in form of five sounds of cannon fire with subsequent explosion between cavalry, followed by MG fire, making quick process with enemy. Riders were dying in dozens! Horses not knowing the sound of Guns and fearing that sound tried to go against their riders wishes, wracking havoc in their formation just like shell exploding between them. Some Cavalry somehow managed to get few meters from tanks to throw spears at them and Miho, but MG fire was merciless towards them, making quick process with them.

However that was enough distraction, for arches scattered around the place and in buildings and rooftops to send arrows with aim to kill Miho. She spotted flying arrows in her direction, when they were almost upon her and quickly, almost immediately ducked down to her seat, while closing hatch. "Miho! You are hurt!" cries of Mizuki and Saki draw attention of entire crew.

* * *

 _12:38 pm:_ Maho watched TV news regarding battle raging here, in Tokyo. "We just got good news! Palace came under attack, but thankfully tanks from kuromorimine managed to defeat enemy sieging forces." there was video showing Tiger II with their school flak on top, signaling it was Erika's tank firing into distance where was palace. "Police force arrived shortly after and managed to secure palace completely. Currently they are attacking enemy, making them fall back." continued reporter. "We have also confirmed JGSDF attack helicopters in the air providing support and hunting down dragons. Land forces will be making their attack shortly." there was map showing current positions of kuromorimine, with newly highlighted additions in form of police force near palace, and advance of army. From her strategical view, it was clear, that enemy will be defeated. It was matter of time.

New reporter paused "There seems to be attack on commander Nishizumi." On map was quickly highlighted her position, along with her photo off her in commander copula of tiger and name. Video switched from Palace to Miho's current position, news vehicle got good pretty good view of Miho and her tank, with plaza ahead. Mihos tanks took semicircular defensive positions on plaza, when enemy Cavalry charged tanks. There is no need to mentioned what massacre it was. Then she saw it, arrows flying directly at miho's tank, and Miho quickly ducked down, closing hatch.

"It's seems, like commander Nishizumi is injured." those words froze Maho's blood, and her eyes widened as there was shown paused video and zoomed on Miho, just few seconds before arrows fell down. Video started play in slow motion, pausing as miho was in middle of closing the hatch. News crew circled with red color arrow, flying towards Miho. Video resumed, and slowly so it was seen how the arrow stuck into her as her form shudder from hit, but from that angle wasn't too clear in which part. "Miho…" she could feel tears started gather in corners of her eyes, threatened to fall down.

News reporter continued with what seemed like sad face "We will inform you about Nishizumi condition, once we know more" Maho gritted her teeth, she hated this waiting, not being able to help her little sister. "As you can see, enemy cavalry was defeated, and it seems like archers are under heavy fire and currently retreating." everybody in room waited to see more. Video was full of shooting Tanks, showing how they dealt with archers. After what seemed like hours to Maho, she saw command hatch on Tiger I open, and Miho resuming her commanding role, continue give orders. Maho felt so much relief at that moment. Seeing her sister alive brought her joy, and smile to her face.

"We have managed to get information regarding Ms Nishizumi health. It seems, that arrows just give her few scratches, but otherwise she is unharmed." Maho looked to her right, and saw, that Kikuyo was obviously relieved. Her Mother on the other hand… she didn't see even flicker of worry or emotion this entire time. 'Was she even worrying?'

* * *

 _12:39 pm:_ Miho spotted flying arrows in her direction, when they were almost upon her and quickly slid down to her seat, while closing hatch. "Miho! You are hurt!" cries of Mizuki and Saki draw attention of entire crew. All of them saw it, Miho sitting in her seat, with arrow stuck in her right shoulder and blood pouring slightly from the scratch on her left face."I am fine! Continue fire on enemy!" they wanted to help as they saw blood dripping to the floor, but her voice was enough for them to knew she was meaning it. Miho was looking around tank, until she spot tool box, she move to it, she take out pliers and cut the arrow few cm away from her shoulder, leaving rest in her shoulder. Reiko despite knowing her orders, came to Miho with medikit. "Here kommandant, take care of yourself, while we deal with those barbarians. Miho simply nodded, trusting her crew to know what to do. She needed to slow bleeding from her shoulder, and take care of that scratch.

After quick bandage, and patch on her face, she regarded situation on the battlefield. Entire cavalry was dead, archers we mostly dead too, with those left, quickly scattering around trying to escape certain death, after their failed attempt to kill "Witch" failed and iron monsters continued to fight.

Miho opened hatch and stood up again, despite her crew protesting. "How do you expect others risking their lives in this fight, if i am not risking my life as well?" their were stunned, what could they said? "I am your kommandant and it's expected from me to lead you and i will try my best to keep all of you alive." her emotionless tone left them with little doubt, that they would not get her to safety in tank. Then they heard it, sound of helicopter. Looking into the sky, Miho saw JGSDF AH-1S Cobra, flying above them, hunting down down dragons.

'So the army finally arrives. I need to coordinate with them my troops.' "Reiko, try to call JGSDF." (Japan Ground Self Defense Forces)

* * *

"Kommandant, police Ashigari force arrived at our location and secured palace. We are going for assault, since we was informed of military presence." Erika's voice sounded relieved. "That is good to hear Erika, we have made contact with JGSDF. All tanks stop your advance, army will join us and with them by our side, we will resume in advancing. I already informed them about your respective locations, so take a rest, until i give order for move. Also i already called our helicopters and should be arriving shortly, i already informed them that we need supplies of ammunition, especially for MG, so prepare for resupply. That is all, Miho out."

She closed her eyes and sit down on her seat, when feeling of dread fell upon her. Her shoulder was hurting, but she has to ignore it, after battle ends, there will be lot's of time for that. "Here you go Miho, take this food,you need energy" said Reigo, while giving her meal. She thanked her and saw other also took out their meals. Now was really time to get some rest, before enemy decide to try something, not that they could do much tough. Meal was in silence, everyone tried to wrap his head regarding this situation. She already have lots of memories, she will probably never forget. Looking out of open hatch at sky wistfully, maybe if it gone as it was planned, would be quite better outcome.

"Kommandant, this is Drache 1 , we have arrived at your location! Please take your supplies, your tanks are the last on our list, so take all that is there." called her pilot of Focke-Achgelis Fa 223 Drache. Miho signaled to Reika to inform other tanks and send her crew to get their supplies. They had in tank last ammo belt for MG and needed more if they wanted to continue.. "Understood, Drache 1 we will be getting them now. After that, return for more supplies in case we needed more." , "Understood Kommandant, good luck down there."

After resupplying was done, Drache 1 took off wishing them again good luck and headed back to Graf Zeppelin.

She heard commotion and engines from behind and she heard new voice in radio "This is JGSDF Colonel Minami, can you heard me Ms Nishizumi?" Miho blinked to face this reality yet again "This is Nishizumi, i heard you Colonel Minami." replied Miho. "I am arriving at your location, my soldiers are going to secure plaza, so you can get some rest." , "Thank you for your offer, but we already have rest, we will help secure plaza, and then we can talk about about next steps." her voice still without emotions. She heard resigned sigh from radio "understood, just don't get into our way." Miho raised one eyebrow 'He is probably full of himself' no matter she raised her hand to her throat to call him back "One warning colonel, prepare your men for what they will see in center of plaza." there was pause, colonel was probably searching for what she warned him "I see… don't worry we can handle it"

"Panther 1, find position on the northeastern side of plaza, so you can support army. Panther 2 move to the northwestern side. Toki, take us into north side, JagdTigers go to my flanks."

Her panzers started taking position, when she saw JGSDF cars taking defensive position, followed by trucks full of infantry, that got out and started searching plaza, or securing positions.

"Army is here, let's show army boys that we can handle it just as they can." there was murmur of agreement from her crews. Maybe they were tired, but they did not wanted to end it here. Their school motto was Miho spoke "Our school motto is: Hit the target when you fire, let your defences be of iron, and advance in perfect order. That is Nishizumi Style. Style that is made for our german tanks. Even in Sensha-dou we don't know defeat for 10 years just like Wehrmacht or Waffen SS." she paused "Maybe they lost war, but we will still continue to prove their superiority. Our enemy don't stand a chance, there is no chance for us to repeat tragedy of Kursk. This time, we will come on top." there was roar of approval from her teammates and she smiled slightly.

Speaking of our school, 'since our sensha-dou team tactic is reminiscent of the Wehrmacht's tactics used in WW 2. Therefore emphasizes excellent aiming and fire discipline, the use of heavy tanks to absorb enemy counterattacks, and the perfect coordination between the members of the team. Those are all concepts that perfectly suit the German tanks, especially those, who follow Nishizumi Style. Maybe that style has flaws, but no style is perfect, no matter what mother says.

* * *

 _12:43 pm:_ "We are bringing news from the Tokyo, it seems like JGSDF force meet up with Kuromorimine forces, and are currently leading joint attack at enemy., who now stood little chance." Maho has to agree, with army now, there was very little enemy could do.

"However we bring shocking finding, on one of plaza, that say too much of barbarism and violence caused by enemy. We are warning everyone, that this video isn't for children and weak people, since it's content is too much brutal, we will censure it as much as we can." when video shoved Miho's tank, she tensed, but then camera moved from Miho and her tank, to show pile.. no mountain of bodies, piled up one upon another, with foreign Flak waving over it. "As you can see, this atrocity was caused and done by enemy, with dead bodies of innocent people. There is blood covering entire plaza, and fountain itself have color of blood." Maho saw lots of MEXT members hurrying out for toilets, one of them didn't make it out of the room...

New fear come to her mind 'if these people find thouse image capable of making them ill, what of Miho?! She was kind, and gentle person, in our Mother's presence she could become completely wreck of nerves… how is she handling it?' she come to decision "Kikuyo-san please inform our armored car that i am going to see Miho." her mother looked at her shocked "You don't seriously mean it, aren't you?" Maho flinched, she knew mother would not be happy, but she must be careful. "Yes i am Mother, as Nishizumi heir, it's my responsibility to be there for my troops, so it's only natural i would be there for them, especially for Miho." Shiho's disapproving look didn't changed "As heir of Nishizumi, there is no need for you to go into danger now, since battle is at end. After it's over, we will be returning to carrier." her mother obviously have no intention of letting her go anywhere.

"I understand Mother." Maho was having urge to disregard with what her mother said and go find her sister, but that could cost her all efforts she put into building her image as Heir to the Nishizumi. 'I need to be more patient, once the situation allows it, i am going to see Miho, no matter what she says.' she thought.

* * *

 _13:15 pm:_ Miho and her tanks were advancing, with JGSDF jeeps between them for support, with soldiers covering behind the tanks. After their regroup on plaza, they managed relatively quick advance. Relative advance, considering that troops can't hope run behind tanks continuously, not to mention, the more ground they covered, the more they have to keep eye on scattered enemies, constantly check buildings.

She heard, that police sealed completely Ginza, and once more army arrives, there would be more sweeping for enemies. From what colonel Minami told her, Soldiers were already preparing for "Big House Sweeping" as they called it.

Miho confirmed, that another street was cleared, and market it on her map. Looking at map now, she was glad, that most of her units were coming back together, since the encirclement was closing. Her own zug 1 was cowering only 2 streets at the same time and enemy seemed like he give up on attacking, and was retreating back. Where the back was, she didn't know.

She looked up ahead, and few streets she saw something, that she disregarded as nothing before, but looking at it again, there was lots of enemies. "Colonel Minami, do you see that strange object up ahead, roughly 1500 meters? There is big enemy activity." Miho checked again, it looked like some Greek, or more like Roman styled temple, since soldiers seemed to take from their military style.

"I see it, but i unfortunately don't know what is that." replied colonel shortly. "Reiko, you usually know what is where happening, was there some event, or activity with ancient temple in middle of street in Ginza?" asked Miho. Reiko thought about it, then checked her Phone for some clues. "No there is no such thing reported anywhere Miho." miho thought about it, 'There is no activity, or reason for such thing to stand her, when i consider, that we are dealing with primitive army, only logical conclusion is… no way….but the other variant is that other nations tried attack japan, using ancient weapons and mythical beings, that don't exist and used some kind of genetically modified soldiers, to look like goblins, werewolves and other things…'

"Colonel i think that is their way to the tokyo, we need to seize it as soon as possible.", "what makes you think so Nishizumi?" after telling him her reasonings, there was brief pause "I don't know if i should think that you are crazy, or that i am crazy that i agree with you… anyway it's not our concern to dwell on how did they got here, we simply go there and secure it for HC (high Command) who will decide for us." that go better than she though it will. "Still to be called crazy…" Miho was having urge to hit him to the face. Hard.

"Kommandant, enemy is seeing us, they are massively retreating through that...Thing?" reported Panzer II, who was acting as schout. "Colonel, enemy is retreating through that construct, i ask for permission to charge them." She knew, that if they advance at their current speed, lot's of enemies will escape and after this day, they needed to crush them, so they never try it ever again. "Are you sure Nishizumi?" , "yes, it's best way how to dealt with them, since we don't know where it leads, or how many of them is there. They could be regrouping for another attack as we speak." there was pause "Very well, charge enemy lines, we are right behind you."

"All tanks, we will charge them, shoot them and crush them under our tanks. _Panzergruppe,_ _Voraus_!

* * *

 _13:16 pm:_ That was time, that marked final assault in Battle of Ginza, that later become known as "Ginza incident". All Kuromorimine tanks charged retreating enemy forces. Sudden speed and no stopping policy, brought enemy forces into panic. Everybody wanted to get away from Iron monsters as quickly as possible. One of Generals saw need to slow down "Witch's Iron monsters" as they become known to them. He quickly set up last line of defenders in vain try to hold them off as long as possible. Soldiers in line formation with raised shields and spears.

Tanks show no need for stopping, they simply ride over enemy line, with tanks behind first wave gunning down those "Lucky" to survive it. Tanks were firing He shells into crowd of retreating soldiers, while sending "7.92 mm" rounds to everybody they saw. There was no fear of hitting civilians, since there was none left alive. All Zug's moved into central place, where stood object, that later became know as "GATE". It was marked as most bloodily masakr, that take place in Tokyo and lasted for 2 unprecedented incident in this modern age was shocking people all over the world. Someone called it "Bloody Saturday". There was 60 Thousand dead enemies. Civilian causality went also into tens of thousands dead.

Miho looked as some enemies tried to attack them, with spears and swords. It was one sided fight. German thick steel could not be destroyed by inferior metal, frankly even best swords, created from best steel, could not hope to do much more than scratch. She saw few of them managed to got up on few tanks, but were quickly shot down, by JGSDF jeeps or soldiers, making their efforts futile.

"Saki, enemy in the left building, blast them." saki take aim "With pleasure" answered Saki, before ending enemy attempt to hide.

Erika was coming from the other side, seeing that enemy was retreating "Retread as much as you can, but you will never win! We will show tham our superiority! Continue to fire at will!" shouted Erika into her radio.

MIho's voice sounded from radio "everybody stop advancing, enemy will commerce air attack on remaining enemy." 10 Seconds later, AH-1S Cobra got in position "This is Hunter 1, comercing fire!" Hail of bullets fall on the rest of enemies, that somehow managed to stay alive from Kuromorimine assault. "This is hunter 1, fire completed, leaving for resupply, my duty will take hunter 4. Good luck, i am out." Miho looked as Cobra took off. "Continue forward, secure that crossroad.", "Yes kommandant!"

Miho's Tiger stopped before the blackness of Gate, looking at it and taking in all the things of carnage she saw around the place… in her peripheral vision she saw JGSDF Tank M10 tanks, infantry, jeeps and other military technique, came in to secure it.

Military Jeep stopped beside her tank. From it disembarked Colonel Minami. He looked at her "Ms Nishizumi?" Miho noded "Colonel" he looked around "Good work _Kommandant_. Thank you for your assistance, but I hope that you don't mind if i don't want to see you anytime soon." he smiled a little. Miho have to chuckle "Me too..." he shook his head to clear his mind "By the way, how long are you going to left that arrow be stuck in your shoulder?" Miho Paused "I guess i forgot about it… it's not life threatening wound after all." he stared at her disbelievingly before calling "Medik! We need Medik here!" Shouted Colonel Minami. There was sound of pair of boots coming, when two soldiers with "medik" tape. "Who needs assistance sir?" , "that stubborn girl over there, said Colonel, while pointing at Miho. Get her off the tank and patch up!" , "Yes sir!"

Medics helped Miho down, and lead her to the ambulance jeep. Where they examined her wound, took arrow out, and stitched her wound. Colonel just shook his head "You need to take care better of yourself Ms Nishizumi." Miho just put her head down in shame "I will try" Colonel looked at her for moment "You better should i don't want to see girl like you die." before he could add anything else, he saw new arrival to their "defense camp" as it was called for now.

New arrival was Kuromorimine armored car that drove there. Maho came out of it, and looked around Miho tank, but didn't saw her sister. There were only her crew members, so she approached them. "Did you see Miho?" All girls jumped when they heard their Kommandant speak in her commanding voice. They looked at themselves, deciding, who will tell her the news. "Kommandant Maho, Komm… i mean Vice-Captain is currently being checked for her injuries." replied Reiko. Maho stiffened "Did something happened to her?" in voice demanding complete truth. Vice-captain was injured by arrow, when we were fighting in plaza." Mahos eye widened in recognition "But in news, they told that she was unharmed." girls looked at each other uncertainly, before Mizuki decided to speak "Miho didn't want anybody to worry about her, and ordered us to tell film crew that she was fine. It will be better if you go see her, she is over there" said Mizuki, pointing to the military ambulance Jeep.

Maho didn't waste time and headed straight to towards her sister. Once she got close, she scanned her body for injuries. She was glad to find only 2 injuries. One soldier was cleaning her scratch on face, while doctor was sewing her wound in shoulder. She was still wearing Cap she give her as gift.

"Miho, are you alright?" Miho looked in her direction, but could not see her too much, since they holded her head so they could finish sewing her shoulder. "Onee-chan i am fine, you don't need to worry about me." Maho just sighed, that was her sister, worrying more about her. Her who didn't even fight, instead of worrying for herself. "Miho, stop worrying about me, i was in no danger, unlike you." Miho was starting look away from her, not wanting to look at her sister's emotionless face, knowing fully well that her sister cared too much for her.

Doctor turned irritated towards her, "Please go away, you can talk with her after i am done, now don't bother my patient." Maho wanted to protest, but decided against it. "I will be waiting for you" while Miho just weakly said yes.

 _And so, on Saturday 13:20 pm was marked end of the battle for Ginza. Military had lots of work to do, but there was no need for Kuromorimine students to stay around._

* * *

Once Miho was released by doctor, she hurriedly tried to find her sister, she was looking in every direction, until she felt as slender hands wrapped around her. "One-chan…" murmured Miho. "I am still here Miho, didn't i said i will be waiting for you?" she patted her sister on healthy shoulder. "I was so much worried about you Miho, please don't scare me like that again." Miho just smiled. " I am glad you are her, Onee-chan." , "As I am Miho."

"Kommandant!" called Reiko. Maho and Miho looked at the same time. "Yes? Yes? Said both at the same time. Reiko blinked, now that she thought about it...why they have to look so much alike? And why they have to have to made the same face when replying?! "Yes Reiko?" asked Maho. "Er...We were asked to leave as soon as possible." Maho noded "tell everyone to go back to tanks, and prepare for departure." said Maho and went to help Miho to climb up to her tank, before sitting on turret with her.

Miho handed her reserve radio and mic "This is Maho, all tanks are to return to the carrier, form a column and follow Miho's tank."

Miho called "Everyone, thank you for today victory!" Erika decided to butt in "We will sign our anthem!" there was calls of approval "Everybody, we will return with song on our lips!" Erika started singing first like last time, with rest of girls following her lead, even Maho joined upon seeing her sister smile, as they both sat on turret, enjoying being together with this nightmare finally over. Now coming home were tanks with scratches and blood stains. They will not forget this day for the rest of their lives, now what was left for them was to return home like winners. As they ride, they sung their song:

 _Ob's stürmt oder schneit, ob die Sonne uns lacht,_

 _Der Tag glühend heiß, oder eiskalt die Nacht,_

 _Bestaubt sind die Gesichter, doch froh ist unser Sinn, ja, unser Sinn._

 _Es braust unser Panzer im Sturmwind dahin._

(Whether it storms or snows, or the sun smiles on us,

The day burning hot, or ice cold the night.

Dusty are the faces, but our spirits are high, yes, spirits are high.

Our tank bursts through there in the stormwind [of the assault].)

Everybody sung as they rode on their Tanks, riding through Ganza. Few hours ago, this streets were full of live, now there was smoke, dirt, bodies, blood and soldiers searching for any missed enemies.

 _Mit donnerndem Motor, geschwind wie der Blitz,_

 _Dem Feinde entgegen, im Panzer geschützt_

 _Voraus den Kameraden, im Kampfe stehn wir allein, stehn wir allein._

 _So stoßen wir tief in die feindlichen Reih'n!_

(With thundering engines, as fast as lightning,

Towards the enemy, sheltered in the tank,

Ahead of our comrades, In the fight we stand alone, yes stand alone.

So we push deep into the enemy [lines]!)

Film crew was still going, filming every event that happened. Even now, one car was focusing on singing girls riding through this destruction, while other was filming massacre they were just seeing.

 _Wenn vor uns ein feindlicher Panzer erscheint,_

 _Wird Vollgas gegeben und ran an den Feind._

 _Was gilt denn unser Leben für uns'res Reiches Heer? Ja, Reiches Heer._

 _Für Deutschland zu sterben ist uns're höchste Ehr'._

(When before us a hostile tank appears,

Full throttle is given and we close with the enemy.

What does our life matter for the Reich's army? Yes, Reich's army.

To die for Germany is our highest honor.)

Nishizumi Shiho looked at TV news for last time. News already informed of victory, so there was no need for her stay. Especially since MEXT members were in no state to make business, and her older daughter run to her sister side. "Kikuyo, we are leaving." said shiho, and started to leave "Yes madam" Kikuyo bowed to her and followed behind her.

 _Mit Sperren und Minen hält der Gegner uns auf,_

 _Wir lachen darüber und fahren nicht drauf._

 _Und droh'n vor uns Geschütze versteckt im gelben Sand, Ja, gelben Sand._

 _Wir suchen uns Wege, die keiner sonst fand._

(With obstacles and mines the foe slows us down,

We laugh about it and don't drive on them.

And cannons threaten hidden in the yellow sand, yes, yellow sand

We search for ways, that no one else found.)

'This day really got ewen more weird, than i thought… who could guess, that i end up singing with my teammates, after we made our victory? Maybe it was not thatbad day, since she made name for herself' though Erika to herself. 'I clearly show our enemy, that we are superior'

 _Und läßt uns im Stich einst das treulose Glück,_

 _Und kehren wir nicht mehr zur Heimat zurück,_

 _Trifft uns die Todeskugel, ruft uns das Schicksal ab, ja, Schicksal ab._

 _Dann wird unser Panzer ein ehernes Grab!_

And if we are abandoned by treacherous luck,

And if we don't return home again,

If death's bullet finds us, and fate calls us away, yes, us away.

Then our tank shall become an iron grave!)

(AN: Every stanza is sung two times.)

When they were entering the Yokohama port, there was lots of peoples, who cheered to them, some have even banners with yeaing "Welcome back heroes!" or "Thank you for your hard work!" and few others, but in general, it was like soldiers returning from war. Miho was surprised. She didn't expected to be welcomed that way. Maho looked at her sister, seeing her shy nature return. 'Maybe she didn't take it too hard? No, she will surely bottle it up like always. I will need to speak to her soon.' though Maho.

* * *

When week later, Ministry of defence held ceremony, where Nishizumi Miho, was awarded by " _Medal of Honor_ with _red Ribbon"_ by minister of defence along with Itsumi Erika. When she returned to her sister side, Maho made sure to tell her how proud she was about her.

Miho still remembered that day, her sister was there to give her her support. She was little sad, that her mother didn't bother to come to see her, but she was used to it, even if she still wished, but her sister make sure she quickly forget about that and her teammates, who were also at ceremony, where they got official thanks from Ministr of defence and through him, came thanks also from Emperor, even if he was not present. Their Sensha-dou team stood behind all military personal, that got also official thanks from Minister.

It was official, she disliked TV news, and newspaper. Every TV news and newspapers showed her face with big words "Heroine of Ginza incident!" She could not go out of her home without meeting somebody, who reminded her of it. 'Maybe i will start my own "Dislike List." though Miho for herself, while trying to ignore her bin, full of letters from lots of people's writing her for being THAT Heroine! Miho started to feel coming headache.

She lay on her bed, when there was knock on the door. Miho looked at the door "enter" on which Maho came to Miho's room. Miho brighted up upon seeing her sister and sat up. "One-chan, do you need something?" Maho has to smile, Miho was still her cute little sister, even after that incident. "I just came to see you Miho." Miho looked little down "You don't have to check up on me Onee-chan, i am fine, don't worry about me."

Now was Maho turn to lower her head 'Was she so obvious with her worry about her?', anyway way "Miho, you were injured, it's perfectly normal for older sister to come to check if you need help, or anything in that matter." she managed to say it with straight face. 'Of course that this was normal for normal family, but since their family was anything but "normal", but there is nothing she can do about it. She has to maintain her image, so Miho don't have to worry about pressure and mother is leaving her alone. It was bound for Miho to see through her act to try to act like proper sister should. It's not my fault, that Miho is the most normal person in the house. But i have to try, since i want my little sister back.' Maho though.

"Onee -chan, you will get into trouble if you are not acting more like Nishizumi. I though you don't want to get your effort go in vain." Maho frowned, of course her sister would know why she did that… "If you have that much time to worry about me, why don't you worry more about yourselves?" Miho frowned, "Because you are more important to me!" Maho has to smile at that.

"Don't worry about me Miho, your health and happiness is more important, especially now." Miho frowned, "You always told me not to worry about you, but you i stop to worry about you. You don't come to me with your problems, you don't come to tell me your worries. You carry it yourself… how can i not worry about you One-chan?" asked Miho.

Maho have to flinch. It was truth after all. When did she spoke with her about her worries? Or even problems in that matter. Of course she come to her with problems, regarding sensha-dou team, but that was not what Miho meant and she knew it. How did she expected her sister to open to her, if she wasn't open to her?

"I am sorry Miho, i didn't know it troubles you. I just though you have enough worries for me to add you mine's... " Miho grabbed her sister's hand and pulled Maho to the bed. She made her sit across from her. "Onee-chan, i don't mind your problems. You are my big sister after all, so all i can do is to be here when you need me." Maho looked down in shame. Was she really keeping her away so much? "It's probably because i worry too much about you Miho. I know how much pressure you are in, so i didn't want to worry you. But Miho? I am proud to be your sister." Miho closed her eyes and give her true smile "One-chan...thank you."

"Miho?" Miho looked at her curiously "I will try to be your sister more from now on." Maho paused "And since you want me to tell you about my worries, there is now one big worry on my heart." Miho looked intently into her eyes "Miho, i heard something recently. It's seems like you can't sleep properly, and it worries me so much." Miho looked down, finding her socks suddenly more interesting, than her sister. "Miho, you know you can tell me about it, right?" Miho just noded, but stayed silent. "Do you want to talk about it?" Miho just seemed uncertain, but after while she just noded, but stayed silent. Maho decided to wait, so she could find the easy way to tell her. "I… have bad dreams, that is all."

Maho take Miho into hug, but didn't say anything else. Then she felt Miho's tears on her neck. She just tighten her grip on her. "It's...i saw it...those faces...and… and then i am suddenly on plaza, and i am looking at the mountain of bodies...but it's the bodies...they are all peoples my tank killed...they lay in that pile, with kuromorimine flag above it." ,"shhh, it's okay Miho, i am here with you." Maho gently lay down Miho on her bed, still staying in hug, with Miho not wanting to let her go. "Onee-chan, it's haunting me...i sometimes can see blood on our tanks, when we are in garage. I can even see blood on my hands, that i can't wash away." Miho who lay in her arms now was total wreck. What COmfort she offer her sister? It's not like she know how it was, or what it must be for her. If she could, she would have traded her place with Miho that day anytime. She could not help but feel guilty, since some part her told her, that It was her fault. She was the one responsible for that parade and should have lead it. But she accepted her mother invitation to MEXT, believing that it would be for her as Heir and it was not like Miho could not handle simply parade, right? Maho forced to calm herself and leave it for late, she had now her sister to take care off.

"What did i do back then? What monster is from me now?" Miho continue to say as Maho caressed her back "You are not a monster! You saved thousands of lives, when you decided to protect them. I know that it's hard on you, but you did the right choice." Seeing Miho still having hard time "If you didn't were there, who know how many more people would have died, or how far could they manage it? According to military, there was more than 60 Thousands of enemies, but the number can be higher, since we don't know, how much escaped." Maho leaned and kissed her on forehead. "Don't beat yourself over this, you need to live on. Just think of it as selfish wish of you sister." it seemed that Miho calmed down, Maho new, that this would take lot's of time and effort, but she knew her sister will make it through. "Don't forget Miho, i will be always by your side." Miho looked into her eyes "Do you prommis?", "Yeah, your big sister will be there for you." said Maho as she gently smiled at her, with one hand caressing her cheek.

"Now what if we use this opportunity to enjoy ourselves? Would you like to stay here with me like this?" Maho asked. "Yeah, i would like it very much One-chan!" Miho said with small smile. 'Maybe my troubles will not go away...maybe i will never forget those things, but as long as i have my friends and especially my sister, i will make it certainly through! Road may be hard and long, but with sister it will be possible.' Miho Casted her loving smile to her sister, before she snuggled to her sister warm body. "Thank you, Onee-chan."

* * *

Nishizumi Miho, Become know as Heroine of Ginza incident, where she faced real enemy. She was awarded by Medal of Honour, she have got personal Thanks from Prime Minister and was slowly considered as role figure from which other should look up. Even if she had her demons, she stood true to her promise, and did what she could to overcome them, together with her sister, in their new close sister bond.

Itsumi Erika was awarded by Medal of Honour. Her skills were recognized and with knowledge, that Miho will make her her vice-commander was enough for her happiness. Especially after knowing, how her Idol (Maho) was accepting of her, she found some semblance of happiness. Even those horrors she saw didn't shake her resolve in believing in herself and her way of life.

Director Saya Nakamura was awarded for her film about kuromorimine school, and their achievement in Sensha-dou and ginza incident. Her following document regarding ginza incident, provided lot's of insight to whole matter.

News reporter Nanami Kuribayashi, managed to become famous and start carrier from her attendance in Ginza, where she was seen as talented individual, that started her carrier the better way.

JSDF (Japan Self Defence Forces) after month went inside GATE and secured foothold in new world. Except from military, there was not many people who know what was happening behind the Gate, only rumors. It was said, that Colonel Minami was also sent to new world.

 **AN/: And that's it readers. This is was one of ideas i got and decided to write it. I really hope you enjoyed the story, if not than i am sorry, but we all have different tastes in reading and i can't make it enjoyable for all, since if i tried, it would end up badly like HollyWood's films last 10 years... I want to apologize for my grammar, but english is not my native language. I have made corrections with "spelling correction" for UK english in google documents. My Beta is not available for some time so if you see problems with grammar or other things, i would really appreciate, if you let me know so i can correct my mistakes. Now to the Answers, reasons and explanation, before you decide to address something in review.**

" **Where is Maus?" or "why didn't they have it with them?" since i expect those kind of question's i decided to answer them right here. In anime, Miho didn't know about Maus. That could means 2, possibly 3 things. 1st is that kuromorimine didn't have Maus in previous championship (before anime), which is even specially written on GuP wikia, that Miho, Katyusha and Darjeeling didn't known, that Kuromorimine have it so i went along with it, since it went with my personal reason and GuP wiki is questionable since in background it's said, that Kuromorimine received after WW2 shipment of german tanks, even rare and prototypes, but that seems quite contradicting to what it says in trivia… 2nd reason why Miho and Co didn't know it's existence is, that it was in storage and only Shiho and possibly Maho knew about it. Or 3rd it was bought after Miho departed from her school in order to assure that kuromorimine will win next year tournament for sure. For MY personal decision not to used it: Maus is simply too OP. and to be honest even Panzer III is Overkill against army with roman weaponry. Only thing that could endanger tanks was magic, or half-Gods like rory. In GATE anime and manga invading army didn't have neither of these. Only way for them to immobilize tanks they needed to kill crew, but that is very well protected and if they shut down hatches, nothing they throw can't really hope in more than few scratches on armor. I think i give you enough of tanks to be happy about.**

 **But I admit that having Maus here (or two) crossed my mind.**

 **You can look for it in Girls und Panzer** **Wikia:** wiki/Kuromorimine_Girls_High_School **  
**

 **For those who are wondering why i didn't used Itami… I thought about implementing his story with mine, but to be honest, in anime he acts like usual "dumb" character and i really didn't want to make this fic comedy. Not to mention, that there isn't much information about what he did during Ginza incident and i thought that implementing him here could destroy story i created, not just because i can be lazy person. Another reason is that that he would be a side character at best and there was no reason to have another side character. If you want him in this story, have some plot i could use and there would be enough interested readers i might write another version, with him in it, but i have to stress that i would need reason and plot for him to be in it.**

 **As for Miho, i am sure that you saw that she is not exactly canon version, but i think i put her in way she isn't exactly OC, because she has still that side we saw in anime. Actually sides in anime. You can notice that Miho isn't very confident person, but in tank she is different and confident, because she know what to do, especially in later episodes she show her "Calm and cool" persona, especially if she is put in hard situation and even knowing she will be disinherited if she lose to pravda, she offered surrender in order for her friends not to get hurt. That in my book show that she has capabilities to be like her Sister.**

 **Why she is in kuromorimine? Well for several reasons: 1st I could not do this fic with Oarai High school, right? (theoretically yes, but can you imagine GuP characters without changing their personalities, not to mention with 9 tanks and their money problems.) 2nd reason is i like to see her be in kuromorimine with her sister. I don't think i read single GuP, fic where Miho win Nationals with her sister. There were maybe one or two fics where they are in together, but she still lose nationals in them. Most GuP stories are mostly centered with Miho being in Oarai and simply following GuP storyline with few twists. 3rd reason would be that with Miho being in her former school is more suitable for this story.**

 **And as for the officer cap...i remember seeing her with one on "deviantart" and i liked how she looked in german panzer uniform. The same can be said about the scene, where Miho fall asleep with her sister, it was really nice pic.**

 **I used song german tank war march: Panzerlied:** wiki/Panzerlied

 **Since Kuromorimine is German themed school it only fits in by me, but let me know if you don't like it, or feel it disrupt story.**

 **List of OC Characters:**

 _ **Kuromorimine:**_ **Koume Akaboshi (Girls und Panzer side character), Yuki (OC), Akira (OC), Saki (OC), Mizuki (OC), Reiko (OC), Toki (OC)**

 _ **Film Crew:**_ **Saya Nakamura (OC), Nanami Kuribayashi (GATE side character)**

 **JGSDF: Minami (OC)**

 **Any similarity to actual People's, Anime/Manga or other Fics characters is not on purpose, but is purely accidental!**


End file.
